tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Leea/The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 103
Previous Chapters 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th, 7th, 8th, 9th, 10th, 11th, 12th, 13th, 14th, 15th, 16th, 17th, 18th, 19th, 20th, 21st, 22nd, 23rd, 24th, 25th, 26th, 27th, 28th, 29th, 30th, 31st, 32nd, 33rd, 34th, 35th, 36th, 37th, 38th, 39th, 40th, 41st, 42nd, 43rd, 44th, 45th, 46th, 47th, 48th, 49th, 50th, 51st, 52nd, 53rd, 54th, 55th, 56th, 57th, 58th, 59th, 60th, 61st, 62nd, 63rd, 64th, 65th, 66th, 67th, 68th, 69th, 70th, 71st, 72nd, 73rd, 74th, 75th, 76th, 77th, 78th, 79th, 80th, 81st, 82nd, 83rd, 84th, 85th, 86th, 87th, 88th, 89th, 90th, 91st, 92nd, 93rd, 94th, 95th, 96th, 97th, 98th, 99th, 100th, 101st, 102nd The Tale of Voronwe, Chapter 103 4th Era 171, 8th of Second Seed, Pyandonea He could leave him on the boat, for now. He was out of danger, but not so were his other charges. As soon as he knew he was - for the moment - no longer needed, he teleported away, back to Pyandonea. * * * They were safe. Orthendar let out the deep, metaphysical breath he'd been holding. The warding he'd set outside the temple had still been intact, though that had done little to persuade him that Balasian and Curwe were okay. Now, he could see that they indeed were fine. As he stood there, in the basement living quarters, he watched them sleep. He had been tempted to increase his glow to softly light the room, but didn't want to startle one or both of them awake. Instead, he used his supernatural sight to pierce the darkness, thus saving them from an abrupt, sleep-destroying awakening that made any subsequent attempts at falling back to a restfull sleep very difficult. However, as he stood there silently, he noticed that both were curled up into fetal positions, their backs pressed against each other. Since he knew that Balasian was a back sleeper, and Curwe liked to sleep on her side with her legs straight (he'd watched them sleep on a number of occasions, unbeknownst to them, just to make sure they were okay), this back to back position was likely to feel some sense of security, and the fetal position was for safety, like when a catterpillar rolls itself into a ball when scared. He didn't really blame them, however, after the storm he'd just witnessed. Who in the outside world could ever imagine that some Mammoth Tusk Powder and a Briarheart could create such a catastrophic event? Of course, it wasn't just the ingredients themselves, as it also had much to do with the power of the mage behind the spell, and Orghum had loads of power to sink into it. Not as much as his leige Orgnum, of course, but still much more than everyone else in the Hydromancers had. Probably the whole of the island. He didn't know how Orghum's power compared to his own, however, and idly wondered if he'd ever find out. Orthendar sighed again. Now that his fears had been found ungrounded (much to his relief), he had a few hours to check up on the other Liberators before dawn, when he'd need to get back to that ship. The storm would be over by then, and he would teleport them back to Summerset. Actual sailing would take too long - especially with the distance he'd taken them: all the way to the coast of High Rock - so teleportation was the only other option. And, it would finish his duty to Auriel...for those people, at least. He'd still wondered why he'd been sent to save them, though. He... Orthendar shook his head. Ponder that later. Looking up, he used his sight to peer through the walls that separated Talgando's and Alana's bedroom from the other area. They were also fast asleep, with Talgando hugging Alana from behind. He smiled. Good. Everyone was asleep. His eyes drifting back to Balasian and Curwe, he silently wished them good dreams, before vanishing in a soft flash of light. Category:Blog posts